Vinewrestle 2019
Vinewrestle 2019, also known as Vinewrestle-Jerma Rumble All-Out Bout!, was a wrestling tournament livestreamed by Joel of Vinesauce as part of a charity stream. It is notable in the Jermaverse because Jerma himself crashed the event, along with Glue Man. It occurred on July 19, 2019, and the recording was released on YouTube on July 22 that same year. Summary The Hijacking After the first wrestling match of Vinewrestle 2019, which was between Vinny and his Meat, it was time to move on to the next event. However, Joel found that he couldn't find any info on the next contestant, known as "Mr. X". The cameras suddenly cut to the venue, where Jerma's giant face was plastered on the titantron. Jerma is immediately booed by the audience, but he explains that he had called Joel thirty-seven times to enter the Vinewrestle 2019 tournament and was buttoned every single time so now he's crashing the party. Jerma vs. Joel Joel is enraged by Jerma's callous interruption of his event, so the two go down to the ring to settle it like men in an extreme rules singles match. Their battle is long and hard-fought, but in the end Jerma comes out on top by pinning Joel after hitting him with a piledriver. Upon his defeat, Joel hurries back to continue commentating the event. He angrily accuses the referee of being bribed, and admits that he didn't want Jerma in Vinewrestle 2019 because he knew he'd "pull some shit like this." Vinewrestle Continues After a short break, Joel appears to have calmed down but is still irritated by Jerma's presence. The tournament continues and several more matches occur, including bouts between Dr. Amigo and Cyber Pitboy, and Vinny and Rev, before Jerma returns for some more wrestling action. Jerma faces off against Cyber Pitboy next. The fight is fairly even, and Joel trash-talks Jerma the entire time, but Jerma surprisingly manages to defeat Cyber Pitboy. After his victory, he moves on to face off against Rev in the finals for the championship VineBelt. He defeats Rev, winning the VineBelt much to the chagrin of Joel. The Swede calls the Bostonian a dirty thief and goes to give him a piece of his mind. Joel berates Jerma live on stream, and the two realize that Jerma's been using his Elbertson magic this whole time to fight. Unlike in the JWF, magic is strictly prohibited in Vinewrestle events, giving Jerma a clear advantage. They then come to a conclusion: one final match to see who gets the VineBelt once and for all. Joel brings a partner from Vinewrestle, and Jerma brings a partner from the JWF (this time without magic), and they have a tag team match. VineBelt Final Championship Jerma arrives in the ring first, proudly wearing the VineBelt that he just won. He is followed by the beloved Gabe "Glue Man" Degrossi, his chosen tag team partner. Joel comes down to the ring too, and his partner is the overpowered MUGEN character Pantherk. The resulting match is incredibly heated - not only is the VineBelt on the line, but the pride of both these streamers and their respective wrestling federations. In the end Glue Man manages to pin Pantherk, and Jerma rushes into the ring to stop Joel from interfering, allowing the ref to count to three and declare Jerma and Glue Man the winners. Not willing to accept defeat, Joel calls upon the dark powers of the world to summon one last wrestler as an attempt to take the VineBelt back from Jerma: the madman known as SimpleFlips. The match is intense, with Joel even stating that he's never seen such a fight in Vinewrestle before, and Jerma manages to defeat SimpleFlips by submission. Joel begrudgingly gives up, allowing Jerma to have the VineBelt. Aftermath Joel decides to be the bigger man and calls Jerma, wishing to congratulate him on the victory, but he gets buttoned. However, Joel then reveals that the VineBelt Jerma took was a fake and that the real one still resides in the Vinewrestle federation safe and sound. External Links * Vinewrestle 2019 full stream on YouTube Category:JWF Events